Pool Party
Pool Party is the first episode of the third season of Moriah Blake. It depicts the second half of the last day of school, directly following the events of the Season Two finale, Critical Feedback. The episode deals with the backstory of Charlie Gordon and marks the second appearance of Lizzie DeauPont. Plot On the last day of school, Charlie, Dave, Patrick, Devin Ashley and Sally leave Moriah Blake together. They walk to Sally's house, where they sit around, bored. Charlie suggests going to Lizzie's house, which everyone agrees on. Devin contacts her and leaves a message. A discussion ensues where it is hinted that Charlie is pursuing a relationship with Lizzie. The five of them then descend into Sally's basement, where they again do nothing, until Charlie enters Sally's stepfather's office, where he finds a pornographic photo hanging on the wall. They make jokes about this until Lizzie calls Devin back and they make plans. They then walk to a nearby Dairy Queen, where Charlie asks Patrick to pay for him. They sit and talk until Lizzie's mother Stacy shows up. At Lizzie's house, they hang out and talk. Later, they go out to Devin's room in Stacy's barn. Patrick makes reference to Audrey, prompting Charlie to attack him. When Lizzie calms him down, he begins telling them about his childhood and what happened to him to make him this way. After this, they all climb back into Stacy's minivan to be taken home. Lizzie's little sister Julia tells Charlie that she knows who Devin likes. Devin begs her not to say anything. She doesn't. Charlie then reveals that he knows Devin likes Audrey, and is okay with it. Charlie's speech Charlie's speech, given to his friends so as to explain why he is like he is, goes as follows: :: When I was like six, my dad started hitting my mom. Y’know. He hit her. Nothing special. A lot of guys do it. But then she started hitting him. And not just with her fists, but with…hard things, and…sharp things. Knives, even. They really got into it. Eventually, they decided to be reasonable for long enough to get divorced, so no one got too hurt. I mean...nothing too terrible happened. Nothing we couldn’t live with, alright? So fuck me, they got divorced. Hooray. So I split up my time between them. It was all good and shit, and they didn’t hit each other or hit me or anything, at least till my dad found out my mom had cheated on him. That wasn’t good. He went to jail for what he did to her. Then, my fucktard brother decided to fuck everything up again and get arrested for shooting into a house while he was driving drunk. That made my life so much better that my cunt of a mother decided to ship me off to summer camp just after fifth grade. While I was there I met this girl who I thought was pretty hot, so we did some shit. Like, twelve-year-old shit, nothing fucking serious. But we did more shit than twelve-year-olds should do. :: She was my cousin. And I knew it. Second cousin once removed, or…third cousin, twice removed…I don’t even know. But by that time, I was so fucked up that I didn’t even care. I never saw her again after that camp, and I’m just hoping I’m never gonna again, cause she probably remembers every little thing we did. So when I got home from camp, it turned out my mother had been talking to some of her friends and she’d decided to be religious. Yeah, that’s right. She became religious and she made me do it too. So yay, I found the Lord. Not that that did anything good for me. Cause next year I started middle school and met all you motherfuckers. I also met Audrey. And fucking hell, right hand to Jesus Christ, she was the greatest human being I’d ever met. Even when she was twelve she was fucking incredible. I tried to be friends with her, but she kept shooting me down. I also tried to be friends with other people, but there was always some reason I couldn’t. They told me I was stupid, or they made fun of me for wearing glasses, or for my weight, or for having abusive parents or some shit like that. Some of them made fun of me for being religious, which I sure as fuck wasn’t. But basically, I didn’t have any friends, at least till the sixth grade semi-formal when Audrey decided to dance with me. Yeah, it took me a year, but I finally made some fucking friends. Anyways, I asked her out halfway through eighth grade, and she said yes. Those were the greatest three months of my life. Cause while I was dating Audrey, I could totally just forget that I had parents who wanted to kill each other, a brother in prison, a cousin somewhere who I did some stuff with, and a mother who wanted me to be a Jesus freak. So there ya go. That’s why I’m so fucked up. Probably wishing you didn’t ask by now, right? Tagline The tagline for the episode reads as follows: "On the last day of school, everyone goes to Sally’s house for a pool party. The day quickly dissolves into drama as Charlie explains his backstory."